Just Horsing Around
by efficacious humorosity
Summary: Sirius/Starr. Takes place during Starr's sixth year. Companion to "Of Sisters and Midnight Kisses" and "Of Destiny and Fights to the Finish." Sirius has a bad dream. Starr comforts him. Snogging, hilarity, sexual tension, and snogging follow. Fluff.


A/N: Don't own, don't sue

**A/N: Don't own, don't sue. I know I haven't posted in forever, but I've been SUPER busy. Anyways, I miss writing about Sirius and Starr, so I'll be posting a series of one-shots about them. Just random stuff, nothing really has any deep plot to it. So enjoy and please review! Happy Easter! **

"Just Horsing Around"

"Damn it."

Starr cursed under her breath as she rolled over in bed, glancing at the clock. It was half past eleven. She had been in bed since half past _nine_ and still she hadn't gotten a single bloody wink of sleep. She groped blindly for her wand on the nightstand. When she finally found it, she muttered, "_Lumos!_"

The tip of her wand glowed as she silently crept out of bed. She padded softly through the dormitory and through the Gryffindor common room. "_Nox_," she muttered, as she clambered through the portrait hole. Pausing just outside it, she tapped herself on the head with the tip of her wand, casting a Disillusionment Charm on herself. Waving her hand in front of her face, she was pleased to see that her form blended in perfectly with her surroundings.

Making sure to avoid emitting a noise of any sort, she crept through the corridors of Hogwarts, wondering what _exactly_ she was going to do. Without thinking, she let her feet lead her past the entrance to the Great Hall and outside the double doors onto the grounds.

Once outside, she scanned her surroundings carefully. Upon seeing that no one else was in sight, she removed the Disillusionment Charm and walked leisurely towards the Black Lake. She didn't even realize that she was shivering until she reached the bank of the lake, sitting in the slightly damp soil, hugging her knees to her chest. Her bare toes curled in the dirt.

What was she _doing_? She was risking enough sneaking out of bed, much less going out on the grounds! She should've at least put on a jacket… or even _shoes… _it was the middle of bloody _November_ for crying out loud!

"Starr?" demanded a low voice.

She nearly jumped straight up into the air in shock. Suddenly, Sirius appeared five feet from her, clutching the Invisibility Cloak in his hand. "Oh, it's you, Sirius," she breathed in relief, a small smile playing on her lips. "You scared the bloody hell out of me. I thought you were Filch."

"What are you doing here?" he asked stupidly, still staring at her in shock.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied with a shrug. "Sit next to me?"

He shook his head as if to clear it, his usual demeanor returning to him as a mischievous smile played at his lips. He sat next to her, a single arm draped about her shoulders. "Sorry I seemed rather stunned back there," he said, jerking his head in the direction of where he had been standing just moments before. "I was just kind of shocked to see you."

"No problem," she chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Especially without a jacket or shoes," he commented, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. "Don't you feel cold?"

"Well, I _did_," she replied, snuggling up to him pointedly. He chuckled, squeezing her against him tightly. "Why are _you_ out here?"

"Honestly?" he asked.

"No, Sirius," she said sarcastically. "Please, _lie to me_. I want you to _lie to me_ more than anything in the world."

"Point taken," he said, chuckling appreciatively. "I'm out here because… I just had the _scariest bloody nightmare_ of my entire life and I needed to come out here to clear my head."

"What was the dream?" she asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Nightmare," he corrected.

"Nightmare, whatever," she said. "What was it?"

"I won't go into details," he sighed heavily, "because it's really painful just for me to think about. But, long story short… I woke up right after you died."

"What?" she gaped at him. "You know it's just a dream."

"It was just… really vivid," he explained. "Which was why I was kind of stunned when I saw you here. I couldn't get the image of your dead body in my dream out of my head."

"Sirius," she breathed softly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Don't worry about it. It was just a dream. Got it? _Just. A. Dream._"

He nodded, determination set in his face. "I love you, Starr," he muttered.

"I love you, too," she replied, reaching up to plant a soft kiss to his temple. He hooked a finger under her chin, catching her face before she could fully pull away.

"Not so fast, Miss Potter," he muttered, drawing her face closer to his. And then his mouth was on hers, his hot tongue sweeping against the seam of her lips.

Chuckling, she pulled away, saying, "Do you have any idea how utterly _adorable_ you are when you're needy?"

"That's it," he growled playfully, wrapping both of his strong arms around her waist. Standing, he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the lake.

"Sirius!" she yelped in laughter. "What are you doing?"

"This is your punishment," he said simply, fighting the urge to laugh hysterically.

"Are you going to spank me?" she giggled nervously.

He jostled her just enough to make her giggle again. "Behave yourself and get your mind out of the gutter, Starr," he playfully admonished. "Your brother would be so ashamed."

"I don't give a bloody damn what James thinks!" she screeched. "Well, not at this moment anyway."

Without further ado, he threw her into the lake.

She sunk beneath the surface and, for a moment, Sirius feared he had hurt her. Then-

Her head burst past the surface of the water, spurting water out of her mouth. "You!" she shrieked shrilly, laughing hysterically all the while. "Sirius Black, how dare you!"

He fought (and failed) to maintain control over his laughter as she swam towards the bank and clambered out of what must've been freezing water, her already thin, _white_ nightgown clinging to her skin, now almost see-through. "How dare you!" she giggled, walking towards him, shivering.

"Starr," he said huskily, taking in the sight of her. His voice dropped more, if at all possible. "Starr…"

"What?" she demanded, the corners of her lips threatening to twitch into a smile.

He reached out to her and grabbed her wrists, tugging her to him gently, his mouth falling across hers. She responded surprisingly quickly, her lips moving against his, her mouth still closed. He trailed his tongue across her bottom lip, trying to coax her into opening her mouth. She refused, pulling away and making a big show of sighing loudly. "This is your revenge, isn't it?"

She chuckled as she nodded. "You never said 'sorry'!"

"You're sitting there, laughing your head off, as if a hard-on is the funniest thing you've ever seen!" he said, sighing heavily as he finished.

"A hard-on?" she inquired, as her grin faded slightly.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "In case you haven't noticed, Nova, you're wearing a thin, wet, _white_ nightgown."

"It wouldn't be wet if you hadn't thrown me in the lake," she muttered, blushing.

"Right," he said. "I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry about giving you a hard-on," she said, leaning closer towards him. She pressed her lips to his, opening her mouth to him this time, giving him full access to the cavern of her mouth. He moaned.

And as they snogged, he forgot about his dream. Because, at the moment, they were just two teenagers in love. And they were just horsing around.


End file.
